


I don't love you

by arituzz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Book: Carry On, Post-Canon, featuring Rainbow the cat, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arituzz/pseuds/arituzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(or how to tell your imbecile of a boyfriend that you do love him)</p>
<p>(tooth-rotting fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't love you

  
BAZ

I look at Simon Snow and I can’t believe my luck. We’re sitting on his couch in his and Bunce’s apartment. Bunce’s silly cat is on my lap. She won’t leave my side if she can help it. It’s frustrating. We’re watching a stupid cooking TV show -- _Ruthless Kitchen_ or something like that. Snow enjoys it shamelessly. I watch him instead. It’s my second favourite pastime. It used to be the first before I discovered the delight of kissing Simon Snow. He has a crumb of cherry scone on the corner of his mouth. I reach up and lick it. And then I lick his lips.

He looks at me accusingly.

“I’m bored. You’re my lover, you’re supposed to entertain me,” I say.

His eyes pop out at the word _lover_  --I’ve never used it before in front of him. He looks hesitant for a moment and then stutters, “do you… you know… we haven’t… said… _you know_?”

“Snow, are you asking me whether I love you?” I inquire.

“Yeah, that.”

“Are you fucking serious?” This is ridiculous. Not even he can be _that_ oblivious.

“Yes. I need to hear it, Baz,” he replies.

“Crowley, no. I don’t.” My heart breaks with the sight of a devastated Simon Snow before I add, “I more than _just love you_. You saved me. You are the whole meaning of my existence. My eternal existence. And my feelings for you are everlasting. I _vampire_ love you. It will never be less than that.”

“Baz…” He embraces me with his wings and strokes my hair with his tail. Crowley, he loves doing that. _I_ love him doing that. I lean into it and let out a moan. He holds my face with his hands and pulls me into a tender kiss. I could do this all day. Simon breaks the kiss and looks directly into my eyes. “I vampire love you too,” he says. Although I know there’s something more he wants to say. And I know what that something is. But I’m not ready for this talk. Not yet.

Instead, I start laughing. “You’re not a vampire, Snow.” He looks slightly sad, but smiles at me.

“Oh please, get a room!” I hear Bunce saying, entering the living room. “You’re spoiling my cat. Come here, Rainbow!” She grabs the damn cat and goes into the kitchen to make us dinner.

Simon and I look at each other and burst out laughing.

“It’s all right, love. You can dragon love me,” I say, cracking a smile. He rests his head on my chest and resumes watching the moronic TV show. I start tracing the moles on his bare shoulders. That’s my third favourite hobby. That and making him shiver with pleasure when I breathe into his ear. And I’ve discovered I can do both at the same time.


End file.
